Cuneo Criminalita Famiglia
'DESCRIPTION' Carmine Cuneo, the founder and boss of The Cuneo Family, starting off originally not long after the Tattaglia Family. Inspired by his long friend Bruno, he decided to make his own family which is now known as The Cuneo Family. Carmine started all alone. Making him a man with experiences on how to raise a family. He started recruiting people that showed potential. Some of them now being known as big names to the Mafia scene. Carmine after a long time of hardship finally got a foundation for the family. After their rise to power, Carmine's friend Bruno Tattaglia offers Carmine to be Consigliere to the Tattaglia Foundations, he immediately says yes and a strong bond is formed between both factions. Carmine being inactive, Cuneo has their members revolving and making decisions they shouldn't make without Carmine's approval with this continuing they made some families enemy to Cuneo, Such as Leone, Gualtieri and Triple Six Family to name a few... Carmine knowing this he decided to take his members mistake and accepted the war the enemy families waged. it was a 20 v 60 meaning each Cuneo member has to deal with 3 guys at a time. Overpowering them with guns and experince although outnumbered Cuneo easily won. Tattaglia came to stop the war between the raging factions Cuneo continuesto become Inactive After a few months Carmine decided to come back, But he didnt liked what he saw. No members online, Branches disbanded, Members Inactive, and members transferring to other mafias. Carmine's absence became a very big mistake that made Cuneo fall. Carmine decides to get Bill Cuneo yet again and a couple more members to salvage what was left, Carmine together with his trusted members made a re-organization within the Family. Cuneo Criminalita Famiglia has now lost all of its branches and in ruins, but Carmine doesn't intend to leave it be... After a month of rebuilding Carmine is back on foot and is beginning to expand yet again with his loyal members LilBill, Ace, Allain, Spaceman and Margo they all follow Carmine without hesitation therefore making Carmine execute his plans for the family perfectly. Everything was going well until life's event started to intercept. alot of members got inactive due to real life problems leaving Carmine again in the dust. Carmine seeing that the pattern has been a never ending cycle of rebuilding and fall. He decided to form a plan that would make Cuneo a better and a more disciplined Mafia. After a long time Carmine grew very strict. Not even tolerating a small mistakes of members. Carmine's sudden change made a big impact on how the family is now. Cuneo still desperate to be back as a the empire it once was still resists to fall. Now today Cuneo is back and ready for whatever comes at them. The leader Carmine and his two executives Salvatore L. Cuneo and Angel Cuneo are helping him rebuild Cuneo and make the beloved mafia great again. In The modern day Cuneo is retired and pyro Cuneo the last Capo of Cuneo. Has attempted to revive the legendary family but failed to do so therefore making Cuneo a Crew to Lucero. 'BRANCHES' Cuneo Criminalita Famiglia - Main Family (Dead) GoneRogue - Dead Cuneo Elite Division - Branch (Dead) Cuneo Family Fort (Fort Tag/Dead) Dead Branches Cuneo Assault Unit Cuneo Liberation Unit Cuneo Recon Co Cuneo East Regiment Cuneo Elites Cuneo Mining Co, Cuneo Mining 'BUSINESSES' Cuneo runs Mining Rackets with Lilbill's Connections they have been doing this for countless of years now they are very successful at it. Rumours has it that Cuneo might revive the Drug trade. 'NOTABLE INDIVIDUALS' Carmine "Satan" Cuneo - Known for having Photographic memory. Fast calculations, Crazy Accurate Predictions and Deductions and for being able to speak 13 languages fluently. He is up to date the most Intelligent Mafia Boss and Figure in the History of Graal Era Mafia. Playful and Mischievous known for his truly Dark and twisted thinking with his Infamous "Tongue of Devil" That would put him to a very pleasing spot in every meeting and talk. Some think its pure luck but others believe its Carmine's ability to talk and manipulate everything at his will. A truly fearsome figure that suits the title "Satan" Noxious "Ingrid" Rozen Sculpture Cuneo - An old member, also known as the youngest dictator in the family known for having derogatory language and discipline among the Cuneo family. Reniell "Small Boss" Cuneo '''- One of the oldest Cuneo members, he is kind yet dangerous but was executed by Carmine after caught trying to betray the family '''Game/LilBill "Malacoda" Cuneo - Feared as the Consigliere of Cuneo he has displayed alot of reasons why he is the most trusted man of Carmine. With Undying loyalty and an incredible skill with combat he still follows carmine till this date helping Carmine in every way he can. 'Apollo "Big Boss" Cuneo ' - An old and active member of Cuneo known for his loyalty and his unmatched skills with the morano. Strictly only obeys Carmine.